


Bones

by Teradoration (Dragonsploosh)



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsploosh/pseuds/Teradoration
Summary: Them bones, them bones, them... lubed bones. Yup, it's skeleporn.





	Bones

You drag your tongue along your boyfriend’s jaw, feeling smooth bone and the bump of a bare socket.

“Mmmmmm,” he purrs, letting you map out every dip and ridge. Skeletal fingers hook into your shirt, and he begins to slowly undo the buttons.

“W-wait,” you murmur, pulling away reluctantly. It’s always like this - you want to continue, but you just don’t know how.

“Do you want to stop?” He asks in a low voice. The last of your buttons get unfastened, and your shirt hangs open. Bony hands splay over your chest, cool against your warm skin.

“No,” you tell him, taking a shaky breath. “But we have to. This isn’t something we can…”

You trail off, feeling your cheeks getting warm.

“You think too much,” he says, tilting his head and pressing his teeth against your lips. You feel them open, inviting you to push your tongue inside, and you lick at the inside of his jaws. He moans, the sound vibrating against your mouth.

It’s so easy to lose yourself like this. Bone scratches along your torso while you kiss, the sensation making your breath hitch, and you cup the back of his skull. Your fingers trail down to feel his delicate vertebrae, every movement of his head discernable in those tiny bones, and you shift uncomfortably, your dick aching in the confines of your jeans.

“We should… stop…” you try again, though your voice lacks any conviction.

“If you say so,” he replies with a shrug. It might seem like he isn’t bothered but his hand slides down to rest on the bulge of your erection. It stays there, unmoving, and only a few seconds tick by before you buck your hips into that pressure.

“Ah! S-sorry, ngh.”

“Heh, I knew it. Don’t be sorry, idiot - just because I’m dead doesn’t mean I don’t want to fuck you.”

“But - can you even do that?” You blurt out before you can stop yourself.

“Let’s find out,” he says with a grin. The button of your jeans gets popped open, and the fly is eased down. His dextrous fingers part the material, and he rakes through that peek of hair. “Is that a yes?”

Your brain practically switches off altogether when you feel his bony digits brush the base of your cock.

“Ah! Y-yes.” You nod encouragingly, having no idea what you’re agreeing to but no longer caring.

He reaches in and pulls out your erection, exposing you to his eyeless gaze. He makes an approving sound and wraps his hand around it, giving it a light squeeze.

“You’re so hard,” he informs you. “So thick. Look at all those veins, all that blood just  _pulsing_  under the surface.”

His thumb drags along the head, coaxing fluid to weep from the tip.

“You - you can feel that?”

“Nice and wet for me,” he answers, toying with the slit.

“Oh…oh my…. god….”

His hands might be made of bone, but they grip you just right as they begin to pump. The hard planes are smooth, gliding over your skin and making a soft wet sound at every pass. Your hips begin to move, pushing up and down, and you pant raggedly as the pleasure begins to pool low in your belly.

“Is it good?” He coaxes teasingly, letting you buck into his fist.

“Ah! Yes - yes,” you gasp. You can feel your release approaching, warmth spreading out and making you feel pleasantly numb. Still, it isn’t enough. You need more.

It takes determination to reach for his arm and stop his movements. “Wait.”

“This again?” He says, disappointment in his gravelly voice.

You lunge forward, pushing him onto his back. He goes down easily, his skeletal arms stretched out either side of his skull.

“Oh,” he growls, sounding pleased. He looks so good like this; his bare bones spread out for you, grinning face tilted to the side.

“Ngh,  _fuck_ ,” you mutter, kicking off your jeans and climbing on top of him.

“Heh. That’s the idea.”

Your cock sticks straight up, throbbing and desperate for something tight to push into, but you can’t help but look at him in confusion.“H-how?” You ask eventually, feeling stupid.

“Use your imagination,” he says, gesturing down in the general direction of his pelvis.

“… _Oh_.”

You shuffle back between his legs and push them wider, one hand on each femur. You erection nudges up against his pubic arch, and you hiss.

“Yes, that’s good,” your boyfriend encourages, tilting his hips so you can slide around easier. You look down and watch in fascination as your cock thrusts into the divot at the centre of his pubic bone. It feels so smooth; almost silky, the friction making you moan behind clenched teeth.

“Can you feel anything?” You manage to get out, lowering yourself down so that you can mindlessly kiss his jaw. His ribs dig into your chest, but you don’t care. You can only keep moving, letting the pressure drag your foreskin up and down.

“Mmmm, it’s good - like scratching an itch. Can you do it harder?”

You speed up, losing all rhythm as he lets out a low  _‘yeah_.’ It’s too much - your face presses into his clavicle and your hands circle his bony wrists as you chase your climax. He moans next to your ear and it sets you off, your breaths sounding almost like a sob as the pleasure builds to an unbearable level.

“Fu - uuck,” you whimper, right as your orgasm washes over you. You push forward one last time and lock your hips against his, your abdomen tensing and your toes curling. His body shudders beneath you, but all you can feel is the throb of each spurt as it leaves you in waves, splattering over his bare bones.

You feel lightheaded when it’s over, your own pulse beating loud in your ears.

“Are you okay?” You gasp, pulling back to look at his face.

He nods, his jaw hanging open.

“….I felt it,” is all he says, sounding awestruck.

“Me too,” you tell your boyfriend with a satisfied smile.

All this time you’d thought that this side of your relationship would never be possible, but it turns out that all you ever needed was a bit of imagination.


End file.
